


Saucy

by MotherRameses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Cooking, Eli learns things too, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growth, M/M, Vignette, thrawn learns to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses
Summary: A short look at Eli and Thrawn's relationship, through the kitchen.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Saucy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revakah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/gifts).



> look, cooking is hard but anyone can learn okay!

“No, wait--!”

The rest of Eli’s warning was cut off by a loud _whoosh!_ as the pan Thrawn was standing over went up in flames. 

“Sith hells, Thrawn!” Eli exclaimed, unceremoniously shoving his commanding officer to the side and slamming a lid down on the pan. “Uh, sorry,” he added hastily, realizing what he had just done. “Sir.”

“My apologies,” Thrawn said with a little cough, ignoring Eli's discomfort and fanning residual smoke away from his face, blinking his glowing eyes in surprise. “I did not realize the order in which ingredients were added was of such great importance.”

“Yeah, well…” Eli sighed, keying on the range fan to clear the small kitchen in Thrawn’s quarters of the acrid smell. “Cookin’ is a learning experience. Now you know.”

* * *

“Have you ever dressed a shaak?”

“Come again?”

Thrawn smiled at Eli as they entered the lift, heading up to Thrawn’s quarters for what had become their routine dinner together. “Prepared a shaak to be cooked and eaten.”

“You can eat shaak?” Eli said, wrinkling his nose. “Didn’t think they were meant for that.”

“I caught and prepared many of a related species during my time in exile,” Thrawn said mildly. “Done correctly, it can be a flavorful protein.”

Eli smiled. “I guess it’ll be your turn to teach _me_ somethin’ in the kitchen, then.”

Thrawn returned the grin. “Indeed. I enjoy our time spent as such, Eli.”

Eli’s eyes widened a bit at the use of his first name, but he quickly recovered. “Me too, Thrawn.”

* * *

“What if we added _this?”_ Thrawn said, words perfectly clear and motions steady as he showed Eli the package of spices he was holding, only the faint indigo blush on his cheeks indicating his inebriation.

Eli giggled. “I’ve never thought of that. Should we?”

Thrawn responded with a grin, then turned and dumped the whole package of spices into the simmering pot. There was a brief flash of flame as he did so, which quickly disappeared and left behind a _delicious_ aroma. 

“Good idea,” Eli said, sliding up behind Thrawn and curling his arms around the taller man’s waist, reveling in the fact that he could _do_ this now. He rested his face between Thrawn’s shoulder blades, enjoying the looseness in his own limbs from the wine they’d shared, and felt them rocking gently together as Thrawn stirred the pot. 

“Add some more meat,” Eli said, voice muffled against Thrawn. “That smells good, but we don’t wanna overwhelm everything else in there.”

“I already did,” Thrawn said softly, voice rumbling in Eli’s ear. “I knew you would say to do so.”

* * *

_“Kriff,”_ Eli swore under his breath, bringing his bleeding thumb to his mouth and sucking on it. 

“Are you alright?” Thrawn asked, turning from the sauce he was preparing to examine Eli. 

“Yeah, just nicked my thumb,” Eli said, setting the knife down next to the vegetables he’d chopping and inspecting the wound. “Not too bad. Just hurts.”

Thrawn set the heat on the sauce to low and crossed to Eli, gently taking his hand and giving his own inspection. “A minor abrasion, but you should wash and dress it.”

Eli sighed. “Yeah. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll finish here,” Thrawn said, nodding to the vegetables. “You take over the sauce.”

Eli nodded and headed to grab the medkit from the ‘fresher. He could hear Thrawn puttering about in the kitchen as he wrapped his thumb, and he had just put the medpack back when he heard a soft curse in cheunh. 

He returned to the kitchen to find Thrawn sucking on his own thumb. 

“You did the same thing?” Eli asked, not able to hide a small chuckle. Thrawn nodded, then turned to the vegetables, looking offended. 

“Should we skip these? We have more than enough already sliced,” Thrawn said darkly, putting pressure on his own wound. 

“Fine by me,” Eli said. “I’ll go grab the medpack; is the sauce okay?”

Thrawn turned back to the pot, still sucking on his thumb as he stirred it with his free hand. He glanced up at Eli and gave a small nod, and Eli smiled. He remembered their first time in the kitchen together and now… He tore his eyes from the man he loved and jogged back to the ‘fresher, enjoying the warm feeling simmering in his chest. 


End file.
